Mage
Mage '''is a subclass of wizard introduced in the Heroes of the Fallen Lands The other wizard subclasses are arcanist, bladesinger, sha'ir, and witch. Class Traits *Role:' Controller. *'Power Source:' Arcane. *'Key Abilities:' Intelligence; Constitution, Wisdom, or Charisma *'Armor Proficiencies:' Cloth *'Weapon Proficiencies:' Dagger, quarterstaff *'Implements: Orbs, staffs, wands *'''Bonus to Defense : +2 Will *'Hit Points at 1st Level:' 10 + Constitution score **'Hit Points per Level Gained:' 4 **'Healing Surges per Day:' 6 + Constitution modifier Skills You are trained in Arcana. From the class skills list below, choose three more trained skills at 1st level. *Arcana (Int) *Diplomacy (Cha) *Dungeoneering (Wis) *History (Int) *Insight (Wis) *Nature (Wis) *Religion (Int) Class Features The Mage obtains new encounter attack powers, daily attack powers and utility attack powers at the same rate as pre-''Essentials'' classes (see the table on this page for when new powers are obtained), with the following exceptions: when they reach a level where they can pick any of the mentioned powers, they learn two powers instead of one, and add them to their spellbook. The mage has access to the following class features at 1st level: * Mage Cantrips * Mage's Spellbook * Magic Missile * Level 1 Apprentice Mage Past level 1, the mage has access to the following class features: * Level 4 Apprentice Mage * Expert Mage (level 5) * Level 8 Expert Mage * Master Mage (level 10) * Master of Lore (level 21) * Master of Spells (level 24) Mage Cantrips You gain three cantrip powers. Mage's spellbook At the end of each of your extended rests, you can prepare encounter attack powers, daily attack powers, and utility powers from your spellbook. These are the powers that you can use during that day, in addition to your at-will attack powers, cantrips, and nonwizard powers, such as a racial power. If you do not prepare powers from your spellbook after an extended rest (for example, if you do not have access to your spellbook), you can use the same powers you had prepared on the previous day. Find your level on the Spells Prepared per Day table. The row corresponding to your level indicates how many encounter attack powers, daily attack powers, and utility powers you are allowed to prepare each day. You cannot prepare more than one encounter attack power, daily attack power, or utility power of any given level on the same day. For example, a 14th-level mage who has taken the enigmatic mage paragon path can prepare four encounter attack powers per day. Her spellbook contains multiple encounter attack powers at various levels. She can prepare four powers from any of the levels, as long as none of the prepared powers are of the same level. Spells prepared per day *Certain wizard paragon paths, such as the enigmatic mage, allow you to prepare one additional spell per day in certain cases. Magic missile You gain the magic missile power. Level 1 Apprentice Mage Choose a school of magic. You gain the Apprentice Mage benefit associated with that school. * '''Enchantment Apprentice: '''When one of your arcane enchantment powers allows you to pull, push, or slide a creature, the maximum distance of the forced movement increases by 2 squares. * '''Evocation Apprentice: '''When you roll damage for an arcane evocation power, if any of the dice come up with a result of 1, pick one of them, reroll it, and use the new result. * '''Illusion Apprentice: '''When you hit a target with an arcane illusion power, the target takes a -2 penalty to the next attack roll it makes against you before the end of your next turn. * '''Necromancy Apprentice: '''When you hit at least one target with an arcane necromancy attack power, you gain 2 temporary hit points. * '''Nethermancy Apprentice: '''Creatures hit by your arcane nethermancy attack powers treat enemies more than 2 squares away from them as having partial concealment until the end of your next turn. * '''Pyromancy Apprentice: '''You gain a +1 bonus to damage rolls with arcane fire attacks. This bonus increases to +2 at 11th level and +3 at 21st level. Additionally, your attacks ignore fire resistance. Level 4 Apprentice Mage Choose a school of magic different from the one you chose at 1st level. You gain the Apprentice Mage benefit associated with your second school. Expert Mage This class feature is accessed at level 5. Choose one of the schools of magic for which you have the Apprentice Mage benefit. You gain the Expert Mage benefit associated with the chosen school. * '''Enchantment Expert: '''You gain a +2 bonus to Bluff checks and Diplomacy checks. * '''Evocation Expert: '''You gain a +2 bonus to Endurance checks and Intimidate checks. * '''Illusion Expert: '''You gain a +2 bonus to Bluff checks and Stealth checks. * '''Necromancy Expert: '''You gain a +2 bonus to Athletics checks and Endurance checks. * '''Nethermancy Expert: '''You gain a +2 bonus to Intimidate checks and Stealth checks. * '''Pyromancy Expert: '''You gain a +2 bonus to Bluff checks and Intimidate checks. Level 8 Expert Mage You gain the Expert Mage benefit associated with the second school of magic for which you have the Apprentice Mage benefit. Master Mage This class feature is accessed at level 10. Choose one of the schools of magic for which you have the Expert Mage benefit. You gain the Master Mage benefit associated with the chosen school. * '''Enchantment Master: '''When one of your arcane enchantment powers forces a creature to make an attack, that creature gains a +2 power bonus to the attack roll. * '''Evocation Master: '''When you use an arcane evocation power that deals one or more specific types of damage, you ignore a target’s resistance to any of those types of damage. You do not ignore any immunities the target might have. * '''Illusion Master: '''When you hit or miss a target using an arcane illusion power, the target grants combat advantage for the next attack made against it before the end of your next turn. * '''Necromancy Master: '''Your arcane necromancy attack powers ignore necrotic resistance. * '''Nethermancy Master: '''While you have any concealment against a creature, you have combat advantage against it. * '''Pyromancy Master: '''When you use an area or close arcane fire attack power that is not already a zone, the area of the attack becomes a zone that lasts until the end of your next turn. Creatures that end their turns within the zone take fire damage equal to your Constitution modifier. Master of Lore This class feature is accessed at level 21. You gain a +3 bonus to Arcana checks, Dungeoneering checks, History checks, Nature checks, and Religion checks. Master of Spells This class feature is accessed at level 24. When you take a short rest, you can replace one unexpended wizard daily attack power with another wizard daily attack power from your spellbook of the same level or lower. The level of the second power must be different from that of any unexpended wizard daily attack powers you have prepared. Category:Wizard subclasses